


A Lot of Running

by betawho



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-23
Updated: 2012-02-23
Packaged: 2017-10-31 14:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/345364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/pseuds/betawho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're on the run again, but things aren't what they seem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lot of Running

He tripped and fell, flat on his nose. 

"Ow." He felt someone grab the back of his coat and yank. 

"Come on! They're gaining on us!"

Gingerly rubbing his nose, he struggled up and grabbed onto Donna to regain his balance. "Hurry up, they're almost here!" The aliens yelled and screamed around them as their chosen warriors surged toward them from behind. "Oh, for God's sake!" Donna grabbed him around the waist with one arm. "Good thing you're so skinny." She hoisted him up and kept running. 

"Donna! Put me down!"

"Not a chance!" Balancing him against her hip she ran laborously forward muttering under her breath. "One, two, one, two..." the Doctor's free leg pedalled uselessly at the dirt. They passed the boundary line and Donna stumbled to a halt, dumping him on his bum. 

He stared up at her, his leg jerking spasmodically, as she jumped up and down and screamed. He leaned back on his elbows and smiled up at her indulgently. The cord bit into his ankle as she did a victory dance. Who ever would have thought she was so competetive? 

But that's the last time he partnered her in a three legged race!

—

* * *

_For more stories by this author click[here](http://archiveofourown.org/users/betawho/works)._  
 _Please take a moment to leave a review in the box below._


End file.
